Could I or Should I?
by Haoi
Summary: Plot - I don't really have a plot. It's just something I wrote because I was bored. Characters aren't mine and stuff like that.


**A/N - Hello guys. This story was created because I was just so inspired by the 'Eating Out' series. It's really funny lol. I just basically wanted something to do because my Chemistry and Biology folders are in my school lockers. I also wrote the plan for this during the summer holidays and I also have one more story planned out that was written from all the way back in February. I am just too fricking busy. . Also, I just have to say, I have this Campus thing during Thursday and Tuesday afternoons. Basically I go to the University in the town to study Advanced Higher Geography which is probably a total wast but hey, it is how it is. Also before the summer holidays we received money for the bus but now we get this scratch card daysaver thing. I just want the money haha, it was for lunch and now I don't :C Enjoy!**

* * *

_**I typed up this fanficition for three days and I didn't even think of a title.**_

* * *

"I-I don't know if I want to go along with this..."

"Don't worry..."

Their lips slowly touch and the spark was ignited again. It was slow at first but suddenly turned faster and faster. A tongue sliding across slicked lips as the sound of moaning was heard throughout the room. The two broke apart for air. They both panted as they stare at each other; both eyes a dark shade of brown, hinting the lust that were coursing through them.

"I think we should step this up..." One said as he leaned closer to initiate another kiss.

The other blinked but was hypnotized by the way he was being kissed. All he could do was moan a response as he felt his grey, long sleeved shirt being lifted off his body. The boy suddenly felt chills crawling up his skin making him shiver but was heated up again the moment their lips reconnected. The boy groaned as the other moved from his lips to his neck, making sure he left marks. He tried to protest but a moan escaped from his mouth instead and he breathed in. He felt a hand gliding down his lightly tanned skin, passing his abs and landing on his crotch. The boy gave another moan, something he couldn't really stop anymore. He felt the hand palm him and he gave an involuntary jerk of his hips.

"Eager are we?"

The boy gulped and nodded his head, his eyes half closed staring at the boy that was palming him. He gave a whimper when the palming stopped but he felt his jeans being removed which earned another moan. When the jeans have been removed he felt his arousal spring up and was leaking pre-cum. He heard the boy moaning at the sight he saw and this caused him to blush. He closed his eyes as the boy began licking down from his neck all the way to his navel. He stopped for a moment to smell the scent that he was giving off and he moaned.

He held the dripping arousal in his hand and gave it a few strokes; he smiled at the reaction he got. He stuck out his tongue and continually hit the other boy's arousal on his tongue. After that he opened his mouth to start sucking, he tasted the salty pre-cum become more apparent as he started moving up and down, moaning at the same time adding double the pleasure.

"C-Carlos...I'm close!" The boy moaned.

Carlos just moaned his reply and he felt the other boy grip his hair, he could tell that he was close so he started sucking faster and faster.

"It's coming." The boy said his eyes closed and his muscles tensing.

"Give it to me Max!" Carlos moaned as he stroke the boy.

Max was ready to climax and Carlos was waiting for it; the Latino closed his eyes to expect the sem-

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Carlos was jolted awake by his alarm clock, ruining his good dream. He gave a long sigh as he turned off his alarm clock. He sat up noticing that he had an erection forming inside his boxer shorts. He also noticed that he sweated throughout that dream. He gave a few tugs to his erection but when he gave a glance to his clock he noticed that he was going to be late for his first day of college. Rushing, he stumbled out of bed and went straight for a cold shower hoping for his erection to disappear. He took a mental note to remember about this dream so that he can have some fun with it later on.

When he got out, the Latino put on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans along with a black pair of converse shoes. He took the bag that was hanging on the shiny hook and his keys in the bowl directly underneath the hook; he opened the door and rushed out to his car.

As he arrived he saw his best friend, and roommate, Max. He stared at him for a moment before finding a parking space right beside the exit of the college. When he got out he saw Max heading towards him with paper in hand and what looks like food. He had a cheerful smile about him that just hinted mischievous. Carlos glared at him as he got closer but he still kept the smile.

"Hey!" Max said handing Carlos the piece of paper and the food that he was holding. "I got you a campus map and some food."

"Don't just give me food and expect me to forgive you! Why didn't you wake me up?" Carlos said trying to fold the map with one hand but failed dropping the breakfast sandwich he was given, earning a slight chuckle from Max.

"You were moaning in your sleep and I decided not to wake you up." Max said plain and simple. "It looked like you were really in the zone so I left you."

Carlos smiled as he remembered why he was moaning in his sleep again. He completely forgot that he was angry at the lightly tanned boy. Max tilted his head to one side curious as to what the more tanned boy was thinking about.

"Was your dream really that hot?" He asked the Latino.

"Yeah." Carlos answered with a nod of the head. "It was you and me being all passionate and I gave you a blo-"

"Okay! I've heard enough!" Max interrupted the Latino, he knew that Carlos was gay but he didn't appreciate him being in his fantasy, as flattering as it may be, twenty four seven. Max rolled his eyes as the Latino winked at him before starting to move for the building but Max managed to give the Latino a light punch for fantasizing about him so much.

* * *

Carlos and Max had managed to find a nice spot near the back of the class. It wasn't the day for the big giant lecture theaters which Carlos thanked as he hated them so much. There was always a distraction every time he attended one and he just stops working all together to start fantasizing about him and Max again, much to Max's annoyance. He looked out the window as the other students started getting into the classroom. His head was balancing on his left hand as he gave a bored expression.

The teacher finally walked in and he began the criteria for the day. Carlos opened up his notepad and started scribbling down anything that was noteworthy. He looked occasionally at what Max had and he copied them too. Just then everyone heard the door open and Carlos' mouth opened up wide at what he saw.

The boy was pale and he apologized for being late, he was excused and was told to sit down. The boy can only find a seat at the back near where Carlos and Max were sitting. The Latino couldn't stop looking at how magnificent the boy looked. From his dark brunette hair and hazel like eyes that seems to shine every time he smiled with a crooked angle. Carlos was knocked awake when Max nudged him to pay attention. He noticed that the pale boy was already sitting down and already taking down notes.

The lesson went on for another half an hour and they were given a break before the lecture can be finished. Carlos got the pale boy's attention buy telling MAx to do it. The boy turned to look at him, he smiled at him and the Latino did the same thing.

"Hey!" Carlos said. "I'm Carlos Garcia and the person sitting beside me is Max Schneider."

"My name is Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you." Logan introduced himself as well. "Is this your first day too?"

Carlos nodded. He continued to ask a bunch of question to get to know Logan. He found out that Logan was the same age as Max and him; that he was from Minnesota; he is an only child. Carlos was interested in him already. He decided to give him his number so they can text from outside the classes. Then the lecturer began the lesson again and the both kept quiet until the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson Logan had to leave as soon as possible making the Latino feel disappointed that he didn't get to hang out with the pale boy. Max on the other hand was just happy that Carlos was distracted from the fantasies. He nudged him again when he began moping and asked to go home as they didn't have any more classes today.

* * *

Logan was waiting in front of the apartment door. He mentally cursed at himself for forgetting his keys and that he had to wait for his roommate and best friend: Camille. He sat there and flicked through the syllabus that was given at class today. He was a bit disappointed that he had to cut his chat time with that sexy Latino Carlos. He was just to excited to tell Camille that he may have found the _one. _

_"_Logan?"

Logan looked up and saw Camille and he smiled. He told the girl that he forgot his keys and that he also got lost today. This earned an 'I told you so' from the brunette haired girl as she opened the apartment door. They both sat down on the cream colored couch.

"Guess who I met today?" Logan started as soon as they sat down.

"Ooo! Is it someone hot?" She asked back and basically squealed when the boy nodded his head. "What's his name?"

"Carlos Garcia."

"I've heard about him from the other boys."

"Boys? So does that mean he's..."

"Yep."

Logan got excited all of the sudden but he remembered the person that he was sitting beside someone when he walked past them. He suddenly frowned earning a curious look from Camille.

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"I think he's already taken though." Logan said, suddenly all gloomy. "There was this guy called Max Schneider that was sitting beside him. They were pretty close."

"I can't say I've heard of that name yet."

Logan sighed and was about to stand up when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Carlos was phoning him, he thought that it was a bit fast phoning him already considering they've only just met. He then began panicking and he was mouthing 'help me' to Camille who told him to answer it. Logan shook his head but Camille took the phone and tapped the answer and gave it to Logan who was looking at her like a deer in headlights.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh. Carlos. Hey!" Logan replied as he looked at Camille, still panicking.

_"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to my apartment today. You know to get to know each other some more."_

"He wants me to come over!" Logan whisper yelled to the brunette girl. "What if his boyfriend is there? What if flirt accidentally and I get beat up by his boyfriend!?"

"Relax, just tell him that you can't come because you and your 'girlfriend' have a date to go to."

"That's so stupid!" Logan whispered back to Camille.

"Look just say it and I'll dig up dirt to whether or not this Schneider dude is actually his boyfriend. Come on; for the time being?"

Logan sighed. He was really skeptical about this situation but he couldn't really think of anything else. He looked at Camille who just urged the pale boy to say the thing already. Giving a breath to calm himself down he opened his mouth,

"I...um...can't because I have a date with my girlfriend tonight." Logan said, hating that he has to lie to the person he had just met.

_"Oh. Okay then. Maybe another time."_

The line disconnected and Logan couldn't help the fact that the Latino sounded so sad and disappointed. He looked at Camille who just gave a wink and a thumbs up at him. He sighed before leaving the living room to go to his room, shutting the door in the progress. This caused Camille to start her plan to dig up some dirt on this Max fellow.

* * *

Carlos sat there, his phone being chucked on the coffee table He was so excited about Logan coming over so that he can get to know him. It hurt him even more to find out that the boy he immediately had a crush on was straight. He covered his face with his hands and sighing into them. He didn't notice Max entering the apartment. The boy stared at the Latino with a confused expression and he decided to comfort him.

"Hey. I just got back from my date." Max said patting the tanned boy's back, he only heard a slight groan from the boy. "What's wrong now?"

"You know that Logan guy we met today?"

"Oh. Yeah, I think he has the hots for you." The raven haired boy said nudging the boy's side.

"Well, you thought wrong because he just told me over the phone that he was straight."

Max raised an eyebrow looking at Carlos. He was shocked. The way that Logan was looking at Carlos was undeniably a 'love at first sight' moment so how can this pale boy be straight. He just nodded his head and decided to try and look for some things about this Logan guy. He told Carlos that he was tired and decided to call it a night but it was a lie because he was about to begin his own plan.

Carlos sat there as he stared at Max's ass as he left the living room. That at least made him fell slightly better. Only slightly as thoughts of Logan rose up again.

* * *

The next day, Logan was getting ready to go out. Today was a free day for Logan and he decided to spend it in the Library, alone. Camille also had a free day and she decided to spend it snooping on her target. As the two got out of the apartment they said their goodbyes and split up. Logan plugged in earphones listening to music as he made his way to the campus library. Camille was on her way to the bar. She had researched, from numerous people last night, that Max likes spending his time in the bar that was close by to the College. The bar wasn't like a classic drinking bar, it was more like a smoothie bar.

When she got there she saw that Max was already sitting on one of the bar stools drinking a smoothie. She knew what he looked like because she was stalking his facebook profile last night as well. She smiled devilishly as she took a seat in one of the booths that were placed further away from the bar counter. She then notice a girl approach the raven haired boy and they hugged, which raised a few suspicions to Camille. She thought that they were just friends meeting in a smoothie bar. Then she saw them leaving the counter and to go outside. She decided to follow them.

When Camille got outside she saw that the two 'friends' were moving to behind the building. She hid herself carefully in the bushes that were close enough to see the two. She gave a surprised gasp to what was happening next. The two started being more than 'friends' with each other. Camille's eyes widened and she turned away trying to escape the kiss-fest that was happening right now. She had to go tell Logan the great news that Max is straight.

-x-x-x-

Logan was sitting down by the medical books. He had a pile of books that he picked out specifically and he was on his third book, trying to take notes as he went along. He was about to flick the page when his phone started vibrating. He saw that it was from Camille but he just ignored it and turned off the phone. He didn't want distraction for now. He was in the 'zone' as they say. Just then the entrance to the library door opened and Camille was standing.

"LOGAN MITCHELL! YOU DID NOT JUST IGNORE ME!" She shouted alerting the pale boy.

Logan's face blushed a deep red as he buried his face in the book he was reading. There were people that knew him from class yesterday and were now staring at him. He glanced at the entrance and he was caught out by the stare Camille was giving him. The boy sighed, still with a red face, and decided to go to her. He apologized to the people that Camille had disrupted. He was sweating heavily from the embarrassment by the time he reached Camille.

"Ew, Logan you're all sweaty!" She commented, totally forgetting that she was in a library.

"Look whatever let's just go!" Logan whispered loudly before leaving the library first.

Camille just shrugged her shoulders before leaving as well.

* * *

When they got home, the two sat down on the couch and Logan was glaring at the brunette girl. She paid him no attention and just started talking about the juice she got on Max.

"You were actually spying on him!?" Logan panicked. "What if he saw you!?"

"Relax Logan!" She said. "He's straight, so that fixes your Carlos having a boyfriend trouble right?"

"How did you know? Wait it doesn't matter." Logan didn't care how she got information he was just happy that he had a chance with Carlos. He put a smile on his face before thanking Camille and going to his room.

* * *

The smell of smoothie filled the air as Logan was sipping his melon smoothie. He didn't want to be here but he was informed by Camille that Carlos sometimes hangs around in this place. Today, however, was not one of those days. He was just finishing up his smoothie before he goes back to the apartment and do some more studying. Carlos had not texted or phoned him in since the time that he told the Latino that he was straight. He sighed sipping the last bits of his melon smoothie. He was a bout to leave when a boy approached that looked roughly the same age as the pale boy.

"Hey. Logan Mitchell was it?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Logan just nodded and moved his eyes away from the boy. He acknowledged in his head that the boy was hot. He had brown, spiky hair and his eyes were glistening a hazel colour much like Logan's. The pale boy blushed as he tried to muster up a reply. He couldn't.

From the booth Max was sitting down with another girl talking when he noticed from his peripheral vision that Logan was there talking to a boy. He ignored the girl for now and stared at the way Logan was becoming all flustered. He gave a raised eyebrow not noticing that his date had already left him. He took a mental note of what is happening right now. He wanted to hear what was happening so he decided to come close so that he can eavesdrop.

"I heard around that you like guys and I think you're cute." The brown haired guy said.

Logan could only stutter as his face got redder and redder. He apologized before the guy can ask him out and he left as fast as he could. In truth this was the first time in a while since Logan got asked out and it was creepy talking to a stranger.

Max watched the whole scene in shock. He knew something was fishy when he heard his best friend say that Carlos was straight. He wanted to find more information so he approached the guy that was going to ask Logan out; which, from the looks of it, looks like he was really hurt. The hazel eyed boy saw him and forced a smile as Max begun asking him questions.

"So is that Logan guy really gay?" Max asked without hesitation.

"Apparently, that's what I heard from his best friend Camille." The boy replied. "Are you trying to ask him out too?"

"No but I have a friend that wanted to go out with him. He totally lied to him." Max replied mumbling the last sentence before leaving to go back to his and Carlos' apartment.

* * *

Logan got home. He was panting really heavily as he ran all the way up the stairs. He looked around for Camille but she didn't appear to be anywhere in sight but then she appeared just as Logan was about to shout her name. She looked at Logan and smiled.

"Did you see Carlos in the smoothie bar?" She asked but then noticed that Logan was all hot and heavy. "Did you do it with him already!?"

"N-no!" Logan yelled defensively. "I got asked out by this guy and I got all scared."

"Aww, Logie bear got scared." She cooed as she came close and hugged the pale boy.

Logan finally caught his breath and pulled away from the hug. He opened the door to try and leave but was stopped when Camille asked where he was going.

"I'm going to go tell Carlos everything. It didn't feel right lying in the first place."

-x-x-x-

Carlos was in is room trying to research about this topic but he just couldn't focus. He heard the door slam and figured it was Max coming home from his date. He sighed as he thought about being on a date, he hasn't been on one since he left high school.

"Carlos! You'll never know what happened at the bar today!" Max entered his room shouting.

"There's a new brand of smoothie?" Carlos guessed but he knew it was pointless.

"Nope. Logan's gay! I got told by the guy that tried to ask him out plus he got all flustered and nervous."

Carlos' ears perked up when he heard this but then he realised that Logan had lied to him and that made him slightly upset and mad at the pale boy. Max left the room to leave Carlos with his thoughts. There was a party on the next apartment and he wanted to get ready for that. Just then he heard a knock on the door and he shouted on Carlos to answer it. The Latino did so and he was surprised to see Logan at his door.

Logan composed himself first before talking. When he looked up at Carlos he noticed a that the boy was frowning. The pale boy gave a slight crooked smile but it didn't change the Latino's mood at all.

"I know that you lied to me." Carlos started and Logan's eyes widened. "I know that you're not straight."

"Look can I come in first so we can settle this?" Logan asked and Carlos reluctantly agreed and they sat on the sofa, both the boys can see the party on the neighbouring apartment through the window. Carlos was planning on going but now he was just too upset.

"So you lied to me but I just want to know why?"

"I-I didn't mean too," Logan stuttered, "I thought you and Max were together and I didn't want to intrude."

Carlos nodded his head and immediately understood the situation. He did hang around with Max quite a lot, but he thought of him as just a friend rather than a partner.

After that was clear Logan was about to stand up but was pulled down by Carlos again and he connected their lips together. He moaned into the kiss and Logan did the same.

"Oh right now that's a party!" Max shouted as he exited his room and into the living room. He didn't notice that Logan and Carlos was in the living room; he just noticed the party that was on the next apartment.

Carlos thought that Max was talking about him and Logan. He thought that he was aroused by the fact that Logan and him were kissing. He stood up surprising Max and pulled the raven haired boy onto the sofa, he forced the boy to sit down slightly panicking the boy. He felt lips attach to his neck and his breath hitched from the feeling. He wanted to push the Latino away but he was just too strong. Logan saw what Carlos was doing and decided to help him by unbuttoning the shirt the boy was wearing. As he does so he was kissing his skin all the way down to his navel. He can hear Max moan at the pleasure he has been given.

Max was in a mixture of shock and pleasure as he closed his eyes. He couldn't deny the face that it felt good but inside his mind it felt somewhat wrong. When he opened his eyes to see what was happening his eyes immediately focused on the apartment next door. There it was the hottest he had ever seen in his life: two girls making out with each other. His penis got excited all of the sudden and Carlos noticed it and began fondling it.

"Getting excited are we?" He smiled and Max just moaned still watching the best thing he had ever seen.

Logan attacked his nipples next making the lightly tanned boy moan and groan from pleasure as Carlos began pulling down the boy's jeans. Logan stopped kissing his nipples and took off his shirt and pants till he was only in his underwear and Carlos marvelled at the boy's body before taking off his clothes too. They smiled at each other before going back to Max.

Max couldn't handle the pleasure and he didn't even notice that all his clothes were gone. He was just focused on the girls. He got more excited when they decided to take off their shirts revealing them in just their bras.

Carlos moved down from his chest all the way to the brim of his underwear along with Logan. They both pulled to find that the boy's arousal was rock hard and leaking pre-cum. Carlos licked the head and heard Max moan. Logan kissed the length before he started to lick the shaft all the way down from the root to the top where he met Carlo's lips. They kissed briefly before they both went back to servicing Max.

Max moaned from the pleasure he was being given. When he looked down briefly he noticed that Carlos and Logan were sucking him off.

"What th-" Max's breath hitched when he felt double the pleasure. "I'be never had two before!"

The boy placed his hands on both their heads and pushed Carlos to lick his balls. Logan was pulled to blow the raven haired boy. Carlos licked the sweat beads that were forming on the balls and sucked one in making the boy moan again. Logan was also moaning around the hilt of Max's penis, he had managed to deep throat the man and that made the pleasure worth more.

Max was in pressure overload; the way the girls were making out was immense and the pleasure he was being given. He felt something pool around is stomach and he gave a long drawn out groan.

"I-I think I'm going to..." Max couldn't finish his sentence and came inside Logan with a long moan.

Logan felt the dick go limp before taking Carlos by the cheeks and kissing the Latino with his cum filled mouth. Both the boys moaned as they shared Carlos' best friend's cum. It made it the more delicious somehow. Logan moved to Carlos' neck and the Latino did the same. Max was coming down from his high and was about to stand up when the door busted open revealing Camille with a baseball bat.

"All right you psycho bitches! Bring Logan back!"

Logan and Carlos stood up, not noticing they were still in their underwear. Max however was buck naked and Camille laughed at how sweaty all of them were. Max blushed and covered his privates when Camille decided to come closer to take Logan in the arm.

"Camille it's okay! Me and Carlos are all fine now." Logan said and he heard Camille coo at them both and let go of Logan.

Carlos was about to kiss Logan again but was stopped by the pale boy making the Latino frown.

"I need to let you know," Logan said. "I don't have sex on the first date."

"But sucking off my friend is?" Carlos asked as he leaned closer to give another kiss to the pale boy.

* * *

**Review and stuff C:**


End file.
